A Percabeth FanFic
by PercabethAndScorose
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had a shaky relationship. Now, they have none. Percy is with Rachel, and Annabeth is not happy. Annabeth goes on a quest... to make everyone happy. Will she succeed? Or will she have to live with Perachel forever? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. You've probably heard of me. If you haven't, answer me this: _Why are you reading this FanFiction?_. Now. I saved the world with Percy Jackson, I'm a daughter of Athena, I have blonde curly—

Yeah. You know. Let's start over.

Hi, my name is Annabeth. Never call me Annie. I have a huge crush on Percy, have since I first saw him. He's just so… oblivious! And it's really annoying! _He_ has fallen head over heels for some _mortal_ who is known by the name of Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I've done some stalking (don't judge, it's what I do). She is not very pretty, and really boring. Isn't it _obvious_ that _I_ should be with Percy? No?

Well, let me tell you something. I took a knife for him. He fell into Tartarus with me, because he didn't want to leave me alone. He turned down immortality for me. I love him. I do. What has _Rachel_ ever done for him?

We dated happily for quite a few years. Rachel was not really part of the equation. Then, one day, everything changed. Percy ran into Aphrodite (that _bitch_ ) and Aphrodite thought, _Hmm… his and Annabeth's life hasn't been complicated enough. Let's make him fall for Rachel._

He broke up with me, blah blah blah, and now he thinks I'm over it. Obviously, I'm not.

So now, everybody leads (mostly) normal lives, and we all (The 7, Percy, _Rachel_ , etc.) go to the same _mortal_ school. I hate it, but my dad makes me go. This means I have to witness Rachel and Percy kissing whenever I'm in their presence. Amazing. My favorite thing to watch.

Today, I decided to make a change (well, try). I'm going to tell him that I have a huge crush on him. Yeah. I'm not going to be nervous about that at all.

I took a shower as I mulled this all over, put my favorite product stuff into my hair, and scrunched it with my T-Shirt.

I got dressed in slightly nicer clothes (a non-ripped pair of jeans with my T) than usual. I walked into my first class. English. I glanced over at Percy, sitting next to Rachel. He smiled at her like she was the best thing ever. Some part of my plan just died. How could I ruin that?

But then jealousy took over. That was the look he used to give _me_ when _I_ was sitting in that chair. She just took my place. I miss him. Everything hurts. My relationship with Percy was deeper than anyone else's could ever be with anyone. I'm sure anybody who knew me would agree.

Rachel used to be my friend. I would be her friend again as soon as she left Percy. She was a great friend. She thinks I'm over Percy, too. She never did anything wrong to me. I just came up with a better plan.

 _Mount Olympus, Here I come._


	2. My Quest

I needed to get to Mount Olympus, and fast. I decided to use my Pegasus, Crystal. She was a beautiful white pegasus, who loved to... drop poo everywhere. I ran to her, and said, "The Empire State building."

She looked like she understood, and started to fly. The scenery was not very green. Buildings everywhere, some of which, I'm proud to say, I designed.

I stroked Crystal's mane. It was gorgeous, a blue. Her wings were the same color, but more shimmering, and they were beating right now. She spread her wings and glided. We landed on the ground. I kissed her nose, and told her to wait for me. The mortals would probably see her as a cat, or something.

I walked inside, and said, "600th floor, please," to the guy at the desk. He didn't look up.

"There is no 600th floor," he said in a bored voice. This happened a lot. I had to tell them I was Annabeth, though. I was famous here. The guy at the desk was a particularly good actor today, though. Usually, when they say their line, they are worse actors. I wondered why it was never a woman.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, and I'm here to build some more. Let me into Mount Olympus." This was not strictly true, but he did look up this time.

"Oh, apologies, ma'am. Here you go," he told me and gave me a card. Like I said, I'm respected here. And famous. A good combination.

I rode the elevator up, and walked onto the cloud that was Mount Olympus. I walked to where I knew a certain magical person was here. I hated her. But I needed her. I needed to talk to her. She would probably send me on some ridiculous quest, and _then_ help me. But then make my life hell again. She was _so_ annoying. I think you know who I'm talking about. Aphrodite.

"Hello," I said. The best way to get her to do what you want is to suck up to her.

"Hello, do you require my services?" she asked.

"Actually, yes, Miss Gorgeous One." I thought that might have been going too far, but she bought it like her lipstick. "I need you to make Percy Jackson fall back in love with me. And Rachel should also fall for someone that loves her."

"Oh, but dearie, I never do anything without a price. But I find it sweet you still want Rachel to be happy."

"Yes, ma'am. What is the price I have to pay?"

"You must find my husband, and convince him to make a necklace with a pink heart on it for me. Oh, also save him from the Castle first."

She needed to get her priorities straight, but the _Castle?_ That was a place nobody escaped. It was surrounded by 10 layers of monsters. And I guess that's what I had to do. I really hated her.


	3. The Castle

Disclaimer: _I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, or any of the characters. All belongs to Mr. Rick Riordan._

+giraffesplaycello Thanks for the review! This chapter is for YOU.

As I left Mt. Olympus. I tried to figure out how to get into The Castle. It had lots of defense. I suppose I should tell you about The Castle. It was a place built specifically for when monsters needed to capture gods, or anything. Some Titans lately had captured Hephaestus to make him make them special weapons, armor, etc. Anyway, It had 10 lines of defense. The first was nothing too bad; telekhines and the like, nothing I hadn't faced before. The second is slightly more hard to pass. It goes on like this, and then the 9th level is whatever they think will be hardest for you. Me, probably a sphinx. The tenth is a dragon. The reason it has all these levels is that the more advanced the monsters get, the more they will be taken out so they can have little baby monsters! How cute (note the sarcasm). Anyway, they want as few people getting to the higher levels as possible. In the 11th floor, there was a little chamber for keeping the captured people. This is what I needed to get to.

I started making a plan on a piece of paper. I needed to do research to find exactly what monsters there were, and how to defeat them.

As I was sitting at my computer at home trying to figure out how to make a plan, I saw something that really startled and scared me. Was I really willing to go through this much, just to get Percy back? The answer was yes. Yes, I was.

I looked up every monster, and ways to defeat it. I was fully prepared. I found it sad that none of the gods saw fit to try to rescue Hephaestus. It seemed as if nobody really cared for him.

* * *

I had all the equipment I needed. It would probably take me a few hours to get past the monsters, if I could. Most likely, I would die. Percy was worth it, though. Percy was always worth it. (A/N Baby, I'm worth it. Uh-huh, I'm worth it. Gimme gimme I'm worth it)

I began the trek to The Castle. It wasn't too long, it was about an hour walk. There were lots of cities, which faded to houses, which faded to greenery. And there, in the middle of the field, was The Castle.

I started to go up to it, armor, weapons, and plan, in my hand. The Castle had a lot of secret hiding spots other heroes had made, and this was a list of them, and where exactly I needed to go, the monsters I needed to fight, and what I needed.

I was up to the doors when I heard a sound. A growl. The first floor was within 15 feet. And I was terrified.


	4. The First Stage

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters mentioned.

I crept slowly up to The Castle. It was huge, maybe 100 feet? It was very nicely done, mostly. My ADHD was already thinking of ways the architecture was faulty. The growling monster was filling my ears. I was very, very quiet. There were a lot of things that could go wrong. I could die very, very easily. Not that that was a first for me.

I slowly drew my dagger. I calmed myself. Well, actually, the feeling of the dagger in my palm was the thing that really calmed me. I was okay. The monsters wouldn't eat me. I was ready. I knew all the safe places to go. I knew how to kill all the monsters. And I had the plan if I needed it.

I walked up to the side, where the entrance and the monsters were. They were huge dogs, Hellhounds. They all snarled at me, though none of them came forward yet. I suddenly ran at me, in order to startle them, but none of them were the least bit surprised.

 _This is not going right_ _,_ I thought. I swiped through the first, no trouble. There were about 7, but it seemed like 70. The second came up behind me, and I just managed to stop it from killing me. But then I felt that it had given me a nasty bite. The bite was on my left arm. It hurt like hell, but wasn't broken, so I guess that was good. I swiped through another and then another. I got a scratch on my armor from one or two, but nothing more done that harmed me.

I swiped through the last few, and entered the castle. I would find the first safe haven, and get ready for the second stage. Or that was my plan, at least.

I opened the giant door. It didn't make a sound. I was expecting it to creak. I shrugged. _(A/N: Hit 'em w/ a shrug like... Sorry. Tell me if any of you are Christina Grimmie fans.)_ The castle was painted brown, and had intricate carvings. It was pretty amazing. I looked at my map and walked to the cave. It was covered in spiderwebs, but no spiders. Even the webs made me shiver though. I quickly got ready for the next floor, and took a little nap (it was about 11 PM). When I woke up, I was rested and ready to go. I went up the stairs, ready to fight my next set of monsters. And that was when I realized that some of the research I had done was faulty.

 _A/N: Go get this on iTunes. (Not sponsored, just a huge fan :D. And I guess if it was sponsored, I wud say dat, but it's not. So just trust meh. :P) us/album/shrug-single/id1013099473 Sorry for the cliffie. And sorry for the super-short chapter. :P :/ I try to not make them shorter than 500 words. This one is 522. So technically, it's okay._


	5. Stage 2

_A/N: Sorry about that last wait. My summer has been INSANE. AND after that cliffie. Sorry._

This chapter is dedicated to: CrazyPeopleLikeMe

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus characters. They all belong to Mr. Riordan._

I had everything planned out. Until this. I had not expected these monsters to come. This was not good. Not good at all. The monsters I had expected were The Furies. This was Arachne, but 50 of them. You probably all know of my fear of spiders. But ARACHNE? She was my least favorite monster. You know, not just because she was a spider. You all know the Tartarus story. So you can imagine my rage and fear when 50 of her came storming at me. I was not using a sword or wearing the right armor for this. But I had to try anyway.

My heart was racing in my chest, and my adrenaline levels were _so_ much higher than yours have ever been. My eyes were widened, and I just wanted to go home.

My shaking hand raised my sword and slashed through the first Arachne. I couldn't fight any of these monsters by smarts, I had read. None of them could speak. They were just brutal killing things.

49 more to go. I was shaking. I couldn't kill all of these! What was I thinking?

I killed a few more running black horrible things. Not nearly enough to get out of here alive. I was going to die here.

I needed to get my way out of here. But the spiders were blocking the entrance. I backed up, toward the side of the cube shaped room. I fought one that was coming at me, and then another. But there were too many. More were coming, and it was hopeless. I slashed left and right, but they were overpowering me. But then I saw a bright red button on the wall, near my resting place ( _A/N: Not meant to sound like a grave, remember that place that she changed and slept? That is what I'm talking about_ ).

It read, "This button was made by another adventurer. Press it, and you will survive this stage.

I have never seen anything that looked more like the word TRAP. I mean, you could've written the word trap on it, and I would've been more inclined to press it. I stayed as freaking far away from that button as I possibly could. I had probably only killed about 5 monsters. I was exhausted. Beyond exhausted. I closed my eyes for a second. That was a bad, bad, mistake.

Then one spider hit me. I fell onto the ground, and tried to catch my breath. It pushed me toward the button, and as I drew near, I tried to move away.

Time slowed. And then the button got pushed by my body, and I fell to the ground.

 _A/N: So there is a decision between two options I need to make. I want you to write either 1 or 2, and then I will choose the respective continuation. So ya. So I know some of you are sitting there thinking, should I review? Should I not? Not asking for a review of how I was doing (though that's great, too), but I'm gonna need either 1 or 2 to reach 10 votes before I write the next chapter. And if some of you don't have an account, and are just reading, that's fine. You don't have to review._


	6. Author's Note

So, I noticed none of you were reviewing the number 1 or 2 (except one). I need 10 before the next chapter! If I don't get ten reviews w/ the number 1 or 2 by October 31st, I might discontinue this fanfiction! Reviews keep me going.


End file.
